


Knighthood celebration

by Naylyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naylyn/pseuds/Naylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinlan invited Ivory to celebrate her knighthood. But what would be a celebration without guests? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Comments always most welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knighthood celebration

**Author's Note:**

> (My main language is germean, so if i haver any mistakes ore use the wromg grammer, please forgive!) May the force be with you!

I collapsed and snuggled my face into the soft, warm skin of Ivory's back. She laid on her stomach and I was still in her. Her breath went fast, trying to refill her lungs with air after my hard deep thrusts made her moan beneath me and drove her into an exhausting climax. I pulled back slowly, enjoying her quiet sigh.

"Are you satisfied, baby?" I whisper in her ear.

"Well a bit..." her teasing words made me grin. "I fear, I need a break, I had such a long day..."

"Quin?"

"Hm?"

"I was 6 month off, you call me to "celebrate my knighthood" and than you need a break after 20 minutes? Your stamina seams to subside!"

"Sorry baby, give me half an hour to rest and I..."

My comlink interrupted me with a 'beep beep' - incoming text message, who could that be? I let I flew over to my hand. Ah, one of my friends: >hey Quin, I'll be a few month off tomorrow, how about an ale on my cost?<

>sorry, but I'm busy in my bed< I answered. Than I had an idea!

"Ivory, I just thought it would be a more proper celebration of you, being knighted this morning, with a additional guest."

"You know that I don't share my lovers!" She turned round an I fell down into the blankets.

"Meant one of my male friends. No worries, I leave him to you, he don't like men the way I do..." I grinned and continued: "imagine, I kiss and lick you between your thighs while he sucks your nipples... or he pushes his cock in you while you kiss mine..."

She turned around again smiled naughty and rose an eyebrow: "well that sounds not so bad."

I wrote the message in my comlink. A minute later I got the answer: >sounds good, I'll have a quick shower, give me 15 minutes. <

I brushed my fingertips over Ivory's hair, her neck, shoulders and back, while she snuggled into my embrace. She could be so wild and seconds later so cute, it was awesome. I sensed how she dozed away under my gentle touches. She had a long day, too.

After 20 minutes the door of my room opened and our guest came in. He removed his lightsaber and put it on the small table where it joined my and Ivory's weapon.

"Hi Quin" he looked at Ivy's lightsaber, "I don't know a jedi named Ivory...?"

"Firana, you know her for sure, she was 2 classes behind us. But I call her Ivory, caused of her pale skin and hair."

"Yes I know her, we had some lessons in hand-to-hand fighting together a year before I was knighted, cute girl!"

"Cute an greedy, you will see."

While we spoke, he had taken off his belt, sash and tunic and was now removing his boots and socking. Than he laid down beside us, touching her almost white hair cautious. I kissed her forehead and woke her up gently. "Ivy, wake up, we got company." She stretched her limbs and yawned quiet. She kissed me and pulled me close to her. Our guest continued to caress her hair, than he let his fingers glide down over her neck, brushed her hair aside and bent forward, kissing and nibbling her skin. Ivory moaned quiet and she released my body to turn round a bit, allowing him to explore more of her body. I saw him caress her side, leaning his body against her, he could feel her heat through his undertunic for sure. And for sure he was already hard. To bad that he had no interests in men, I'd love to feel this hard thing in me, but he don't like. He allows me to touch him and sometimes he's in a good mood an let me suck his cock, but that's all. No matter today, he's here to pleasure Ivy.

"Turn around", he whispered, and she did. The moment she saw his face in the dimmed light of the small lamp on my side table, she shied away and screamed: "Kenobi"? She pulled a blanket over her naked body and turned her head towards me. "Quinlan Vos you damn idiot! I should have asked WHO your friend is before I agreed!"

My widened eyes were moving between Ivory and Obi-Wan and I wondered what was going on: "what's the matter, baby? He's a quite good lover, I thought..."

"I don't like him! I told you few years ago!"

"Don't like him? Why?" Did she really told me that? Kenobi was sitting on the edge of my bed and shook his head.

"Why? Because! I don't know, I just don't like him." She turned around to him "get out!"

He looked at me, questioning me with his eyes what to do. "You just don't like him? That's no reason."

"It is! I don't need to like everybody, do I?" She evaded my hand as I wanted to touch her cheek.

"Well, Obi-Wan, maybe you... just watch and maybe later..."

"I said get out and I meant get out!" She interrupted me. But fortunately I know how to calm her down and do everything I want... I pulled her towards me with the force slowly and cubed her cheeks with both hands. My thumb brushed over her lower lip as gently as possible, leaving a prickly feeling behind. "Ivy... sweet... sexy... beautiful... Ivy," I set a soft kiss on her lips between every word, "I want you to be fucked senseless tonight, so if you don't want him, more of you for me than!" I made a hand sign to Kenobi to wait and he nodded.

I kissed her again, more intensively, licked over her lips, let my hands move down to her breasts. My tongue pushed into her mouth, deep, demanding. I pulled the blanket away and moved my hand down. I slipped between her thighs, and just as I expected: she was hot and wet. I squeezed her nipple a bit and the same moment my tongue entered her mouth again, I pushed two fingers into the depth of her body. I pushed and pulled back my fingers in the same rhythm my tongue thrusts in her mouth. She moaned and grabbed my buttocks and pulled me against her, pressing my hard length against her belly. Between the kisses I saw Kenobi removing his shirt, leggings and pants, and leaning himself at the wall. His cock was hard, he was magnificently! Not only his penis, his whole body was delicious! I would have to show that Ivory, but not yet. I fell her wrap her hand around my arousal and stroke it. She made me moan. A few moments later we laid down, her back at my chest, holding me tight to her by pressing her hand on my ass. I nibbled her shoulders and pushed into her. She presses herself against my, wanting my cock as deep as the position allows. I fucked her in a not too fast pace, kneaded her breasts. But my thrusts became soon so fast, I needed to hold her hips. She monad and a look to Obi-Wan told me, he was enjoying us.

I asked Ivy to open her eyes. She saw Kenobi leaning at the wall with one shoulder, presenting himself to us sideways. When she realized Kenobi was stroking his cock with his hand, she monad. I knew she would like it. She just couldn't resist such a good looking man, pleasuring himself. He moved his hand up and down his length, looking straight in her eyes. I thrusted in her harder and did what I had never done before when I fucked her: I released in her to early, moaning loud when my orgasm flashed through my body. I knew she would get angry about that, but that was all part of my plan...

"Quin? You bastard, what are you doing?" She turned around and I feared she would eat me alive the next moment!

"Lay down, baby, there are other ways to pleasure you!" I said and she followed my order, murmuring curses. She closed her eyes. I kisses her breasts, than moving downwards with my lips. I changed my position. Then she felt soft lips between her thighs, a wet tongue licked over her hot flesh, massaging the small knot of nerves, oh and how she enjoyed it! She opened her mouth a little, sighs came over her lips, she clung her hands into the sheets. The sights became moans, she got louder and starts to squirm under the touch of the mouth. Two strong hands were holding down her hips. She was very close now.

I bent down and kissed her breasts again. In that moment she opened her eyes, rose her head, as she realized that two men were touching her and saw Obi-Wan's head between her thighs, the sandy hair brushing over her skin, his hands on her body. She named me a bastard again and tried to get away, but Kenobi pleasured her so excellent, she gave up quickly. Her arousal was build up again, she monad. I saw two of Obi-Wan's fingers glide in her. And Ivory squirmed again, breathing heavily and finally she came. But Obi-Wan would not be Obi-Wan if that was all. When the waves of her orgasm were over he waited a few seconds, than licked over her sensitive point again, make her body squirm, curl and twitch. He did that a few times until Ivy could not hold back: "oh please!"

Obi-Wan rose up onto his knees and grinned, his fingers massaging her, keep the orgasm up. "What?" He asked.

"Take me!" She bit her lower lip.

"Say it, Ivy!" He wanted her to say his name, a small power struggle between them. Ivory suddenly pulled him down with the force, curled her sexy legs around him and with her two hands on his neck she commanded: "Fuck me Kenobi!" And he did. He thrusted into her, let her gasp and moan. He took one of her legs and put it over his arm to take her deeper. He brought her to another climax and slowed his pace a bit than. I laid down and watching them made me hard again. I stroke myself and enjoyed the look on them. Ivory moved her hips and her arms were curled around him. She enjoyed him obviously more than she thought she would. Obi-Wan kissed her collar bone, than her throat, the outline of her cheeks, bit her lobe and this was so tempting, Ivory kissed him. The man she "just didn't like"! It must have been an awesome feeling, his lips and his tongue... her hand were in his hair. She had completely abandoned every resistance against Kenobi and let herself go. Again I wished Kenobi were a bit more interested I men... After a while, Kenobi flipped them around and Ivy was on top now. "Take me like you need it!" he said, looking in her pale green eyes. she rose her hips and sunk down only a bit. She did that slowly. She rose again and sunk, took Obi-Wan's cock in a bit deeper. With every move she felt more of him. She bent down to him and whispered something in his ear. He began to move his hips and grabbed her buttocks. He kissed or nibbled her shoulders, I can't see everything beneath her pale long hair, covering their faces and shoulders. One of her hands was suddenly wrapped around my cock, oh this greedy girl! I saw them both breath faster, holding each other tighter, steadily increasing the pace. With both hands again now she held Obi-Wan, pressed him against her and left marks of her nails on his back. They came together, kissing, moaning, biting, throwing their heads into their necks... I stroke myself fast and a moment after them I released, pouring over my fist and belly, moaning with them.

Ivory still laid on Kenobi, breathing hard, stroking over his hair and - with the other hand - over his chest. Finally she rolled down to the mattress and snuggled her head into the curve between my neck and shoulder.

"Are you satisfied?" I asked again.

"Hm-hm" she murmured. I embraced her, fondled the warm skin of her shoulders, still covered with tiny pearls of sweat. She fell asleep almost immediately.

 


End file.
